Mew Dasi
by Sweeterdevil
Summary: Zoey became the first Mew Mew, and the leader. She fought the Cyniclons saved earth, and went abroad with her beloved boyfriend. She came back, only to fight again. But it's finally all over. Except the Cyniclons have come back... Can Zoey handle this, fresh from a break up and with powers more out of control than ever?
1. Beginning again

**I prefer the english names, so I use those, and while I've added Berry to the group, her name has been changed to Becca and her boyfriends name to Jake. Not sure if I get their ages right, but whatever. Thanks and Enjoy!**

"Okay, so the Cyniclons?" Becca asked, as she started to take notes. I couldn't blame her, we were trying to catch her up on the year she hadn't been part of, after a very eventful few days.

"Okay, so here it is again" Corina stepped in front of the table Becca sat at, placing a hand on the table rather forcefully-as if we didn't already have her full attention. "Remember those creatures you watched us fight on tv? And the ones we fought with you?"

"Yes, the parasites." Becca nodded writing something down in her little notebook-as Kiki called it, the history of mews book. Not that anyone else could read it, heck some of the notes were sideways.

"Yeah, those. Those were created by the aliens, otherwise known as?"Corina asked her as a teacher would ask a student for the answer the teacher knew the student knew.

"Cyniclons?" Becca answer-asked after a quick look at her book, a tentative smile on her face. Heck, even I'd be nervous if I had Corina as a teacher, and I'd been there from the very beginning-even before Corina.

"Right. And so Elliot and Wesley created us, by mixing our DNA with endangered species, the Mew mews to fight them because they wanted?" Corina trailed off again, and Becca started flipping through her little book.

"Zoey?" She asked, and for a moment I thought she was asking me for help.

No, she thought that was the proper answer.

"No, that was just Dren." Corina waved it off, and I swear I couldn't have blushed redder.

"Hey!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"It is true." Renee looked up from her script for some movie or show or something that she was doing soon.

"ANYWAY."Corina cut me off before I could argue that."No, the Cyniclons wanted our planet because theirs wasn't so great." Corina patiently poored herself some tea as she waited for Becca to write, and apparently re-write that down.

"So tell me what you know."Corina seemed to be paying little attention to Becca as she fixed up her tea to her very specific requirements. "Don't look at your book."

"Oh...uh.." Becca glanced at her book before Corina quickly reached across the table and took it. "Uhm. So Elliot and Wesley created you guys, and me, by merging our DNA with that of endangered species." Becca looked around at us, and we all kind of shied away from her look. We weren't the ones who had wanted to get the full history, and with this, she was on her own.

"Continue, Becca" Corina was quick to draw the youngest mews attention back to their history lesson.

"And you fought the Cyniclons parasites."She trailed off, and you could almost see the steam coming off Corina's head.

"Let me." I tapped Corina's shoulder, and thankfully, she relented, giving me the seat across from Becca.

"Okay, so here it is." I started, making sure I had her full attention. "The cyniclons didn't actually show for a bit, so we'll get to them later." I shrugged and concentrated on Becca rather than Corina's glare. "First, Elliot and Wesley, picking up where Elliots father left off, researched the possibility of creating us. Eventually, they got it down, and did exactly that. They created us all simultaneously, but I was the first to well, anything. I also found the others, and slowly we became a team. Eventually, the Cyniclons, a.k.a the aliens, showed their faces. Dren came first-"

"When he kissed you!" Kiki piped up, much to the surprise of everyone else and my embarrassment.

"Kiki, shush." I waved her, and the kissing incident off despite Becca's very interested gaze."Anyway so shortly after Dren appeared, Tarb and Sardon appeared. As they got stronger, by using better techniques, we became stronger as a team and individually. Eventually, we faced their leader who was part of Mark, Deep blue. Upon Deep blue's defeat, Sardon admitted they had found a way to fix their planet, and they left to do just that." I sighed, deciding she probably didn't need all the gritty details of the entire year.

"And now they're back." Kiki smiled and started doing one of her crazy performances around the closed cafe. At least it was closed and she wasn't scaring off customers this time.

"Why are they back?" Becca asked, clearly confused. "Are we gonna have to fight them again?"

"Doubtful, as they only wanted our planet due to theirs being nearly destroyed, but they said they fixed that." Elliot shrugged, leaning against the wall only a few feet away. "But honestly, we're not sure why they're back."

"They came to see us." Kiki piped up, suddenly hanging from a rope-where had that come from?- above our table. "Sardon for Renee, Tarb for me and of course Dren for Zoey." Kiki informed us happily.

Kiki had been the first-and so far only- one to be contacted by them, and was very excited about her friend Tarb coming back just for her. The rest of us had our doubts.

"So we're not sure if we'll have to fight them again?" Becca asked, looking around at everyone else faces, all which showed uncertainty and worry.

"We might, for all we know whatever idea they thought would work on their planet didn't and so they're back to fight for ours. But again" I paused and looked over to where Kiki was doing some odd acrobatic stunt on a chair on a table." Kiki could be right, near the end of our fighting we seemed to be...friendly, so they might've come back for a simple, clean visit." I sighed and ran my hands through my much longer hair. I'd kept it so short because I was told Mark liked that-but now I didn't have to worry about that.

"Oh kay. Well, hopefully they're here for a friendly reunion. If not, we're stronger now, and you guys beat them before." Becca shrugged and hopped out of her chair, ever acting like the bunny she was mainly infused with. She had cat DNA as well, but Elliot had done some tests recently. Apparently her body had essentially started to reject the cat DNA as soon as it had entered her. "Jake!" She suddenly broke into a huge grin and darted for the front door, causing us all to look.

Sure enough her childhood friend turned boyfriend was waiting for her oh so causally by the door, and he immediately started to smile as she ran to him. Becca jumped into his arms, and gave him a quick loving kiss.

"Mews" Jake waved at all of us, and we each acknowledged him in our own way, nodding or waving.

"Bye guys!" Becca held Jake's hand as they left, and it made me miss the good days of mine and Mark's relationship. When we'd been so in love, so willing to fight and die-literally- for each other. When my life made more sense.

"Do you think we could take them, again?" Bridget asked, causing us all to look at her.

She was right to be concerned, because we weren't as strong as we once were, despite what we told Becca. My powers were more out of control than ever, despite working with Elliot to find a stabilizer or cure. I couldn't control when I turned into a cat, once it had had to do with my emotions, but now it seemed to be completely random. And with Becca at full strength, we might have been able to cover the change, but what we hadn't told Becca? She'd been a mistake, which she of course knew. She also knew her body was rejecting the cat DNA. What she didn't know was that her body was also rejecting the bunny DNA. We simply weren't sure how much longer she'd be able to transform, how much longer she'd be a mew. Sooner than later Elliot was sure we'd be down to only five mews, and only four usable ones. It was an ego killer, and with our abilities so tied to our emotions, it hurt us when we couldn't afford it.

"We barely beat them last time." Corina worried, nervously chewing her lip. "And even that was only because of mew aqua." She sighed and sat down, pouring herself more tea. A true sign of her worried state.

"Guys. For now, we'll just hope Kiki is right, this is a friendly visit, and NONE of us will do anything to provoke them." Elliot took charge, just as he had before when our spirits had plummeted. "Me and Zoey will work nonstop to fix her powers. Zoey, you'll still come into work everyday, but you won't be working, we'll be downstairs seeing what we can figure out with Weasley. The rest of you, continue on as normal." He sighed slightly and seemed to shrink as he would when his speech was done. "Everyone go home and rest, and try not to worry. We especially don't need to worry Becca when, if it came to a fight, she probably wouldn't be able to participate." Elliot turned and left the room, Weasley with a quick smile quickly followed him.

"I have to get back to my brothers. Bye!" Kiki was quick to leave, all of us rather suspicious of her real destination.

"I should go too, I'd like to be home if I'm going to change into a cat today." I shrugged out of my chair, waved bye and started the walk home. The house, I knew, would be empty.

My parents had gone to live with my grandparents, as they'd both fallen ill. Leaving me all alone in the big house. I won't lie, the house being dark and empty all the time was creepy. My parents had taken almost all their furniture, making it look like a charity case house, or a haunted deserted house.

I could see in the dark almost perfectly, so even though no lights were on, and it was dark out by the time I got home, I could see perfectly. I locked the door as I closed it behind me, and slipped off my shoes.

It'd been another super-hectic day at the cafe, and of course no one had really helped, but rather created more work for me. I was bone tired, and after changing into a light night gown, I immediately fell asleep on my bed.


	2. Cyniclons

Dren

"Do you really think this will work?" Dren asked Sardon, as they sat at the top of one of his favourite buildings. They could see so much from here, it was easily one of the tallest buildings in the human city.

"It must. We've used up our last resort to get here, and our last resources to try to fix our planet. If this doesn't work, the Cyniclons will go extinct on a planet that isn't even truly ours." Sardon told him, as always, matter of factly, as his gaze drifted over the human city.

"We lost last time, and we had Deep Blue." Dren reminded his older friend, leaning back intending to see the brilliant night sky but -what did humans call it?- light pollution (?) made that impossible. He loved the night sky, and fully intended to show his Kitten it from the best places on earth.

"Yes, and our numbers were inferior. We had half what they had, we were winging it as we went no clear plan in place most of the time. " Sardon sighed and sat beside his younger, worrisome friend and partner in this expedition. "This time, we know what we're up against, and we have the surprise advantage of having more people than they expect and we'll have it for the first attack. The odds are stacked in our favor. " Sardon slowly explained to the warrior, looking around. He hated what humans had done to his planet, and he knew it'd take time and a lot of work to restore it to its former glory.

"I suppose." Dren sighed and finally sat back up, looking down to see the cars driving erratically fast down the roads to point that they were simply a blur of color.

"And we have a plan." Sardon smiled and rippled out of their hideaway spot, no doubt off to review the plan once more before going through with it.

"Kidnap Zoey." Dren spoke the simple plan out loud, unsure if he could do this. He'd tried once before, crazed with watching her with Mark and go all soft eyed around him.

"Zoey is not only their most powerful one, but also their leader. Providing we can do this properly and successfully, we will wound them significantly." Draman, Sardon's hand chosen partner to come alone, spoke up from his computer. "We should at that point kill her, however providing Dren can control the mew that will not prove necessary." Draman stood, carrying over a tablet like device. "To successfully kidnap Zoey, we will all individually distract the others. Tarb will take Bridget, if you can lure her further away from any water, her powers weaken. I will take on Renee, and if I can get her near water her powers weaken. Sardon will take Corina, and keep her close to the ground as possible, underground if possible. Ajin will take Kiki, kiki while being the weakest doesn't seem to be affected by her environment as the others are. Dren and Cholli will go after Zoey." Draman read off his little device and then looked to Sardon, after all, he'd been here before.

"That seems efficient. We will go out at Earth's dawn." Sardon smiled proudly at his chosen side and rippled out of the room. Slowly each of the others did as well, leaving Dren and Tarb alone.

"This is wrong. They're our friends." Tarb sighed and laid on his back on the floor, looking up at... nothing.

"No, they're our enemies." Dren sighed, and rippled away, leaving Tarb alone as he went to his room. He looked around at the bare room, even though he had more than most of his people had. A large blanket that kept him warm at night, with a large pillow, and a comfortable bed. A small closet with a few days worth of clothes in it, and enough soap to bathe everyday for years if he choose. His people needed him to succeed this time. This time, it didn't matter.

It didn't matter that she was his kitten, or that he loved her. There was no Deep Blue, and there wasn't another option. If this didn't succeed, his planet and his people were doomed to hellish conditions until they couldn't fight them anymore, and became extinct. This time, it truly was Humans or Cyniclons, with no possible other option.

"Kitten." Dren sighed, and laid on his bed, unsure that he really could attack his kitten.


	3. Meeting again

Zoey

At first I had no idea what woke me up, it was barely past dawn and I'd been comfortably asleep, and dead to the world.

But something HAD woken me up.

"Kitten." Dren stepped further into my room from my balcony door, which had been slid open. Thats probably what had woken me up.

"Dren." I quickly stood up, happy that last night I'd changed into pajama pants and a shirt instead of my usual bra and undies.

"I need you to come with me." He smiled faintly as he continued to get closer and closer, all of his relaxed teasing humor gone without a trace.

"Dren." I moved backwards, thinking. "This isn't a friendly visit is it?" I asked, and the second he shook his head, I darted downstairs and through the house, grabbing my pendant as I darted out the front door and transformed before he reached me.

"Kitten, come back." Dren yelled from behind me as I darted down the street. Last time Dren had attacked me at my house, the others had been in danger as well. I needed to get to them. Corina was closest.

"Elliot!" I yelled at my pendant, sure that if they were awake they'd hear me.

"Zoey? You transformed?" Weasley's voice came out of the pendant as I dodged essentially bombs being thrown at me.

"This isn't friendly-" I got cut off as I ran into someone new. A new Cyniclon. "They have more people." I said it just loud enough I'm sure for Weasley to hear me.

"I'm Cholli." The new Cyniclon smiled and grabbed me.

"Everyone else has transformed except Becca. I'm sending her to Corina, then them to you but it might take a while." Weasley told me, and I kicked Cholli and almost fell on my ass from him letting me go.

"I'll manage. Send them to Kiki not me." I told Weasley and jumped onto a fence, then a roof and onto another street as I heard them chase after me. The park would be a safer place to battle this out, less people. I needed to get there.

"Fine, but come to the cafe asap." With that I knew Weasley wouldn't talk to me again, he wouldn't want to distract me.

I tried to reach for my bell but it wouldn't come. On one hand, I guess I was lucky to be able to flawlessly transform, on the other hand, I could really use a freaking weapon against not one but two Cyniclons.

I hit the park as one of the bombs hit my feet and I flew and hit ground hard, and rolled. I could feel the tingle start then stop all over my body. I'd almost turned into a cat.

"Kitten, give up. Come with me, this time you can't win." Dren said as he floated down to stand infront of me.

"I'll never give up, I'll fight until I die for earth and humanitys future." I told him, and went to kick him, but he caught my foot and flung it back, causing me to fall flat on my but.

"Do you need help?" Cholli asked, causally sitting on the fence around the park.

"No." Dren waves him off, and I take the chance their small conversation has given me, and run. I can't match Dren, not without my weapons, and I sure as hell can't match both of them. The only chance I have at the moment is to escape, and get back up.

"Kitten, come back." Dren yells a moment later, and without even looking back I know he's flying after me. I start zig zagging threw the street just as he starts throwing explosives at me.

Thats when I feel the tingles again, stronger this time, and I know momentarily I'm going to become a cat. So I dive into a nearby bush, and hear Drens laughter as I become a cat.

"Here, kitty kitty." He jokingly calls out to me, and he has no idea how accurate he is. I dart out of the bush, looking back to see him still looking at the bush, and finally going into it.

I dart.

As a cat I used to be totally lost, and confused. Now, thankfully, I'm rather used to it, and I know where I am, and better where I'm going.

It used to be to Mark, he was my safe place, and I knew he'd help me go back to normal. Now, it's the cafe, which is where I need to be anyway.

I can hear so much better in full cat, and I can hear screams, and worse, battles, going on around the city. Theres a tug inside me to go to the battles, help my teammates in anyway possible. However, I know the best thing to do right now is go to the cafe.

I'm maybe another few minutes away, when Dren picks me up.

"You look like her." He muses, and I pretend to be a typical cat, and try to get down. "Do you know where she went?" He asks me as he sets me down and I pretend to groom myslef. Then I dart and hear him behind me. "Oh well. Kitten, where did you go?" He isn't chasing me, and therefore has no idea how close he just came to winning.

Elliot installed a dog door in the back door of the cafe, specifically for me in my cat form, and I use it.

"You'd better be Zoey." Elliot is right inside the door, and I sit patiently for him.

"Do you know another cat black cat?" I ask him, and he sighs, clearly not understanding me, and picks me up.

"I think I can help you." He tells me and starts scratching my head, which while it feels awesome, is annoying. I'm not a real cat, and I kinda really hate being treated like one. So I swat him, claws extended. "Ouch Zoey." Elliot swats my head, which doesn't hurt but bothers me.

"Screw you Elliot." I meow back at him, wishing for like the millionth time he could understand me right now, the way I can understand cats all the time. He rolls his eyes.

After that its a quick, but silent, walk down into the basement, aka their lab.

"I thought you might be a cat. Here, it might taste awful." Weasley is ready with a small vile that already smells disgusting, and tastes worse when he empties it down my throat.

I'm quickly turned back into a human, or rather a mew mew, and even quicker empty my stomach onto the floor.

"Ouch." I clutch my stomache, and stand up. "What the hell is going on?" I immediately ask, going over to the computer which shows six dots, all blinking frantically, except mine. Showing us that not only has everyone transformed, but they're fighting.

"Seems they're trying old tactics, with more people. Renee and Kiki reported that they're fighting new Cyniclons." Weasley tells me sitting down at the computer. "They also seem to be putting the girls in areas where they have the enviromental disadvantage."Suddenly theres pictures of each of the girls beside their blinking dots. Kiki and Becca are the only two together.

"Can I talk to them?" I ask, chewing my lip. I should be out there, helping them, but I cant help infact without being able to use my weapons, I'd be a hinderance.

"Yes, here." Weasley hits a few buttons and I sit infront of a microphone that he pulls out from behind the computer.

"Guys, can you hear me?" I speak into it, unsure. I get five different confirmations. "Okay, so their plan is to get you into places where you have the disadvantage. Water for Renee and her wolf, etc. And to keep you seperate, so you need to get somewhere together." I tell them, as I watch the map, trying to figure out a place that's pretty much in the middle of them. "Ohonara Park, its roughly in the middle of all of you." I tell them and again get a series of confirmations. I look at Weasley and he comes and hitting a few buttons, turns off our side.

"Can you fight?" Elliot asks me, and shame washes threw me.

"No, I transformed but when I tried to call my weapon...nothing." I shrug and bite my lip, looking away. "But anyway, I had a new Cyniclon too. Dren and him were trying to kidnap me again. Then I turned into a cat and escaped." I shrug and cross my arms, fear washing threw me. I couldn't fight, so they couldv'e gotten me if I hadn't became a cat. Even then, if I had become a cat at the wrong moment and Dren had realized...

"Well, maybe if the girls get together and lend you their power, you could probably fight as normal, and with this many new Cyniclons ...they're all going to need some kind of upgrade before they stand a real chance, especially as they seem to have figured out the girls weaknesses." Weasley muses, almost to himself and I'm not entirely sure I was meant to hear all of that. Suddnely he looks up at me, "Go to the park, get them to lend you their power and then bring everyone here. We'll figure it out more then. You should probably go as a cat, and Elliot will go there to help you transform back. I'll stay here and work on new, better weapons for everyone. Go, they might not have much time." Weasley send us out, and me and Elliot run back upstairs to the actual cafe.

Closing my eyes, I focus. It's not that hard to imagine being a cat, one I've actually been a cat, two my senses are almost as good as a cats, even while human. I can smell way better, I can hear amazingly, hell I can see in the dark.

But, of course, it's not working.

"It's not working, I'm not transforming." I worry outloud, and look over at Elliot, unsure what to do.

And, in a quick movement that I almost follow, he's dipping me and sticking his tongue down my throat. Don't get me wrong, he's a great kisser, but ...

"Elliot!" I scream and push him off me.

"Not working eh?" He smirks, and grabs my hand, and before I realize what he's doing he's pinned me against the wall. My hands are trapped, in one of his, above my head against the wall. He's got one of his legs between mine, and the onther one holds my chin in position, ad he kisses me again.

"Elliot, this isn't working." I breathe when he pulls back, so he just looks at me, then tilts my head and kisses down my neck until he reaches the bend and bites.

That worked.

"There you go." He grins and picks me up, as I hiss at him.

I can't believe he did that.

I cannot believe he did that.

I can not believe he did that.

I. Can. Not. Believe . He . Did. That.

Then we're in the car, and within minutes at the park, waiting on the girls.

I trot around sniffing a bit, then come back to Elliot.

"I don't think they're even close." I tell him, despite the fact that I know he can't understand me.

"Come here." He picks me up and kisses me, so I turn back being held by him. "What was that?" He smirks as I push out of his arms, surely red as a tomato.

"I don't think they're anywhere close." I tell him, not even looking at him. "I'm going to call them through the pendant." I lean against the car and pull out the small golden oval. "Weasley? How close are the girls?" I decide to just ask Weasley, wouldn't want an alien to figure out the plan.

"Not too far, but they each seem to be having a bit of trouble, they're not moving very fast. They'll probably be a few more minutes." I get the clearly distracted reply, he's probably so concentrated on making this at least an even fight.

"They'll be a bit." I sigh and sit on the trunk of Elliot's car. He's had this car a long time, infact after my first transformation and fight, this is the car he brought me to the cafe in.

"Then" Elliot walks over and pushed himself between my legs and wraps his arms around my waist to pull my closer and against him. "Should we finish what we started earlier?" He nuzzles against my neck and then licks the spot he bit.

"E-Elliot" I stammer, not entirely sure what to do here. I mean yeah, he's like super cute and can be a pretty awesome guy and knows about the whole mew thing-hell it's his fault- but... But he's my boss...

"Hm?" He lazily looks up at me, and in that moment theres not much thought except..

"Screw it." I grab his face and kiss him for all I'm worth. Elliots an amazing kisser, and what he starts almost immediately doing my neck is damn near divine. It isn't long before I want his shirt off and he slides his hand up my thigh under my skirt.

"Zoey?" Renee is the first to the park, and therefore the one to catch us, and for a second I'm pretty sure the shock and embarassment is going to turn me into a cat. "Shit" Instantly we're all distracted by Renee nearly being blown up.

"You can't win this time" A new Cyniclon quickly follows her into the park and a deformed cat, clearly a parasite infused one, chases after her into the park.

"Zoey!" She yells at me, and I quickly jump off the car-and away from Elliot- and after her. I grab her and move both of us just as the cat thing swipes and destories the ground where we were moments ago.

"The others are coming." I tell her, and we both jump away away as the cat swipes again, this time in different directions.

Slowly the others trickle in, Corina and Becca come in being chased by Sardon and his weapons abilities. Kiki also has a new Cyniclon and he's got a freaking horde of deformed bees chasing her. Then Bridget and Tarb, Bridget being chased by a deformed bird.

"Zoey!" Bridget yells as she gets to the park and sees me." I hope you have a plan!" She trips and falls, but Renee is quick to save her and move her out of immediate harms way.

"Lend me your power!" I yell out, and call my bell, and thank god, this time it comes. Each girl, even oh so new Becca is quick to do as I've asked. I can feel the difference having Becca has made in our collective power, and I just pray that it's enough.

I'm quick to throw out the most powerful weapon we've got, and as I do so, I notice Dren and Cholli arrviing on scene. But they're too late. The parasites are done and gone, and the others have been clearly injured as they struggle to get up.

I've, at some point that I didn't notice, floated very high into the air. Which normally wouldn't bother me, as I've always come down gracefully before. But this time, I'm not.

Suddenly, very suddenly, I'm normal Zoey in pajamas and falling towards the ground, fast. Slowly I can also feel myself losing conscience.

Then I'm in someone's arms. Elliot?

"I'll be taking her." It's Dren, and I'm so out of it, that it actually takes a minute to realize he's the one who snagged-and saved me from a deadly fall- out of thin air.

"Zoey!" I hear everyone yell, and Renee starts running for us, having been on the other side of the park, and just as reality ripples around us, I feel her whip. I feel it miss us. Then everything is black.


	4. All over Again

Corina

"Weasley!" I scream into my pendant, as we all run towards each other in a near panic. Zoey's gone, and she clearly didn't intend on transforming back like that.

"Guys! What is going on? I thought there was only three Cyniclons? Where did they take Zoey?" Becca blurts out her panicked questions like a machine gun, definitively freaking out the worst.

"Shut up." I snap on her none too nicely, too freaked out myself to handle her and her child like emotions.

"Girls, whats going on?" Weasley asks from all of our pendants and Renee puts her hand out, signaling she'll tell him.

"We hurt them and got rid of the parasites that they tried to fight us with. But Drens got Zoey. Can you tell us where she is?" Renee asks, ever so calmly, which is why she's such a great actress. I can see the worry clear in her eyes. We're a team, but we're more than that, we're a family and Zoey is our sister.

"I can only track her by her Pendant-"Weasley starts to tell us through our Pendants.

"GUYS" Kiki yells, cutting Weasley off and drawing all of our attention. She's not standing too far from us, a couple feet, but she is holding up a Pendant for us to see.

"Zoeys Pendant" Bridget gasps, and nearly falls to her knees but I catch her, barely.

"We can't track her." Elliot says what we were all thinking, but he was the only one with the guts to say it out loud.

"And we have no idea where they took her." Renee sits on the edge of a plant display, looking almost completely defeated.

"Guys..." Becca looks around, no doubt seeing what I'm seeing. She looks confused, like she can't understand why losing Zoey would be such a huge hit for us. Which, honestly, only tells you how much of a mistake she was.

"If we can't track Zoey." Kiki steps into place between me and Bridget who is thankfully standing on her own. "And we don't know where she went." Kiki takes another few steps so she's almost perfectly in the middle of all of us. "Then ..." Kiki looks at each of us separately with tears in her eyes. "How...how are we gonna save her?" She asks, and no one has an answer.

"Guys, come back to the cafe. We'll figure something out." Weasley's voice comes through our Pendants, and we all transform back into normal and pile into Elliot's car.

It's not a long drive to the cafe, but it is a completely silent one.

I've never seen Kiki go this long without speaking or just being completely nuts, and with her and Becca it's almost overwhelming that they're not talking at all.

Almost in a perfect line we file from the car to the back door of the cafe and down into the basement, where Weasley and his many electronics are.

"What're we gonna do?" Kiki blurts out, running to him with Zoeys pendant in her open palm.

"We'll figure it out." Weasley assures her, and hugs her with one arm, patting her head with the other. "I was thinking, do you girls remember Mini-mew?" He goes to the back room and brings out a box.

"Mini what?" Becca asks, looking around but it's pretty clear that she's the only one out of the loop here. Something on her face tells me that she may be realizing just now that, especially concerning the Cyniclons, she's going to be out of the loop a lot.

"Oh, yes." Weasley looks up at Becca, seemingly just realizing that she wouldn't remember mini-mew because she never met him. "When the girls first became mews, and when Zoey was the only mew she needed something that would alert her to aliens, parasites and the like. So mini-mew was created. He was deactivated when Zoey went aboard, and never reactivated." Weasley quickly explains as he pulls the fluffy pink ball of fur out of the box.

"Oh...okay. What's that got to do with Zoey being gone?" Becca asks, looking around again, then down as she realizes she is the only one out of the loop.

"Once, to gain information on us, or attempt to, the Cyniclons kidnapped mini-mew." Renee steps up and pets mini-mew, and it's clear on her face that she missed the little guy. "They created this weird dimension like place, that we couldn't see. But because we were able to track mini-mew and with a bit of Weasley's technology and intelligence, we were able to find the area. Then with our abilities combined we were able to break in and save mini-mew." Renee pulls back and allows Weasley to connect mini-mew to the computer.

"Exactly, so if we can access what mini-mew knows about those dimensions that the Cyniclons can create, and apply it to our technology, we might be able to figure out where they've taken Zoey. " Weasley explains as he quicker than I can see hits the keyboard keys. He starts to slow down and eventually comes to a stop. "I think I've figured something out, in regards to your powers as well." He looks over each of us.

"We figured out that if we take your animal and match them up with another animal that has strength where yours has weakness, we can up your power level exponentially. You might even get a new ability or two. That's not sure. "Elliot steps forward, quick to take credit. He may or may not have been responsible for it, but he'll take the credit. "We've created pills for you. Thing is, the pills will make you feel like you have the flu times 10. Also, you won't be able to do much for roughly 24 hours."

"Why are you bringing this up now?" I ask him, not sure I want to know where he's going with this. "We have to find and save Zoey!" I cry out, not sure if they understand how this feels for us.

"Yes, but guessing from the battles earlier today, we don't have a good enough chance to beat them and still be able to save Zoey. You girls...upgrading, is likely Zoey's best chance at being rescued. " Elliott explains, none too patient or happy about my outburst. "Your animals are Renee, you'll be getting the galapagos penguin, Bridget the Red Panda, Corina the Poison Dart Frog and Kiki the Artic Fox."

"So...we're just going to leave Zoey alone, kidnapped, with the enemy, for over 24 hours? " Kiki steps forward, almost in tears, still holding onto Zoeys pendant, almost completely ignoring our new animals.

"Unfortunately, it is our best option. While you guys are taking the pills, and changing into the new mew mews, we'll be working with mini-mew and we will find a way o find her. So when you wake up, you'll be more powerful, and ready to save Zoey."

"Lets do it." Renee steps forward, so sure as ever. She looks at us. "To save Zoey"

"What about me?" Becca whispers almost inaudibly in the corner of the room, but I'm too worried about Zoey to worry about her.

I step forward into the other three girls, and nod.

"To save Zoey."


	5. Can We Pretend?

Zoey

I wake up warm, and slightly out of it. I feel almost as if I'm hungover, and I can't quite recall where I am. The walls around me are white, actually everything is white except my pajamas. It looks like a hospital room, except, emptier. No blankets, pillows or anything. The only thing in the room, except me, is the crap-tastic bed I woke up on, and the metal frame that it sits on. Slowly, I sit up…and my head spins so hard, I almost through up or pass out. It takes a solid minute of concentrating very hard on my bare feet for it to pass. Then I decide to stand up, which I get a nice dizzy spell from but it's not as bad as the first one.

Looking around the room, hoping to find something, I realize I was right the first time- theres nothing in here. Everything is so white, it hurts my eyes looking at it all.

Then I notice two things-The door and the camera. Both of which blend scarily well with the wall and ceiling. The camera is a small grey dot on the ceiling that I can just barely hear the humming from. The door is a rectangle cut out from the wall, but it's so well blended you could miss it, and theres not handle on it.

"Hello?" I yell against the door, hoping someone will hear me and bare minimum explain to me where I am, how I got here and what the hell is going on…

I stand there for a few minutes with no reply and decide to go sit on the bed.

What's the last thing I remember? The café, what were we doing there? Working, yeah it was a busy day. Becca still can't remember half of the things on our menu, and she screwed up a few customers orders. Then work was done and we had a group meeting…or…no, not a meeting.

Right, Corina was explaining to Becca about the Cyniclons, because they came back. Kiki said it was a friendly visit, but….

I must've been taken by the Cyniclons!

"DREN!" I stand up and yell simultaneously, which was apparently a bad idea. The nausea and dizziness hits me so hard I fall to my knees, and Dren walks through the door. Literally, through it. What?

"Kitten, you're awake." He smiles and squats beside me.

"I'm not your…..kitten" I murmur the last word, trying not to puke. Although that'd be kinda funny, puking on Dren's shoes.

"Here." He holds out a green-purple pill in the center of his hand, and presumably a glass of water in the other.

"What's that?" I whisper, and slowly stand up-he follows my lead and stand up too.

"It helps with the trans-dimensional teleportation sickness, you'll feel better in about…your measurment of time, what is it…" He pauses and seems to be thinking heavily. "One kortiin equals a human minute, or an hour? … I'll have to ask Sardon" He seems to be speaking to himself as he's not even looking at me. "Well, you'll feel better soon." He smiles and holds out the pill and water.

I'm feeling shitty enough, I cautiously take them.

"Where am I, Dren?" I ask him, putting the water by my feet on the floor.

"Our ship, it's not far from Earth. Just a few thousand miles past your moon in fact." He smiles like that's good news.

"I'm not even on Earth?" I ask, and if I wasn't already sitting down, I'd have to do so.

"No, Sardon said it wasn't a good idea. When we took mini-mew you guys found us pretty easily, despite our best efforts. As far as Sardon can tell, it's not a casual thing for humans to leave the planet, while we can do so rather easily. So, we figured, this was the best idea." Dren shrugs after he explains it, and I have to give them credit, they've done their homework this time and are taking no chances.

Maybe us Mews aren't the only ones who have grown up since we parted.

"Why am I here?" I ask, and scoot away as he sits beside me on the bed.

"Well, what body can work without a head? Take away a leader, and the army falls." Dren shrugs and lets himself fall backwards on the bed.

"Tarb told Kiki this was a friendly visit." I lean towards him, checking if his eyes are open. Maybe, if he's fallen asleep, I can escape.

Although, we're a few thousand miles from the moon, and more from earth so I'm not entirely sure how the hell I'm getting home or where exactly I'm escaping to but…

"We wanted it to be, we'd prefer it was. Despite our only interactions being as enemies, we still considered you as friends when we left, especially Tarb to Kiki." Dren sighs and sits back up, and gives me the most serious eyes I've ever seen from him. "Our planet is dying, Zoey. My people with it." He almost looks as he'll cry. "Despite our best efforts, and all our technology and knowledge, theres nothing more we can do. It was dying planet when we fled to it, and it's past our control. We don't have the resources to go back to our original planet to fix it, and even if we did and could fix it to livable conditions, we still couldn't transport our people there. We do have that choice however, but if we took it, we'd be condemning more than half of our to death, and not even nice quick ones, slow cold terrifying ones. This, fighting for and winning your planet is the only choice we have." Dren shrugs and stand, and I'm quick to follow.

"So what, because you guys fucked up you're willing to condemn an entire other race? What about MY people? What about their lives? You have a planet, find a way to go back to it, fix YOUR planet, don't STEAL mine!" I scream at him, furious. I cannot believe he'd try to give me a sap story to justify why it's okay to take over my planet.

"Your people KNOW their planet is dying, and they barely lift a finger to change it! They don't care that they're all going to die, and worse kill off one of the few planets that's able to support complex life!" he screams back at me, stepping towards me.

I step towards him. "We're trying! Yeah, we're not perfect and not all humans give a shit, but some of us are working on it! And who are YOU to condemn MY people for that? Didn't YOUR people make the same EXACT mistake?!" I scream almost nose to nose with him.

"MY Planet died due to extreme conditions that we neither cause nor could prevent. Our pollution yes, sped it the hell up, but it would have died eventually one way or another! The core wasn't stable! Yours IS! Your planet could easily survive at least another million or more Iljits! Shit, YEARS! Mine couldn't, no matter what we did! And despite your luck, you still choose to Tilme it! Kill it!" He screams, right in my face, then grabs my head with both hands and kisses me.

He shoves his tongue down my throat, and I go to step back but it ends up making both of us fall onto the bed, him on top of me.

"Dren…" I push him off me, and he pouts reminding me of a five year old.

"We don't intend to kill humans, anyway." He says, it's almost a whisper, but I hear it clear as day.

"What?" I ask, not understanding. We fought them last time, due to that. I wasn't willing to watch aliens invade and kill us all.

"You're a pretty unique race, and fairly intelligent as well." He turns and looks at me again, his eyes sad. "Your race seems to think earth can't support you, but if we mix our races and or technologies Earth could support both our races for at least another million or so years, even with population increase." He shrugs, and moves closer. "It's just, you need better leadership, direction if you will. However, the human race is…stubborn to say the least, so we know that you won't accept our help or our people without force. We've studied you long enough to know that much. Some of you might, but without force not all of you would accept us. And if either of our races want a chance at saving Earth, you need to work with us exactly as we say." He leans in and kisses me, and I immediately push him away.

"You want to coexist?" I ask, confused as ever. Can they really help us? Save our planet, and us?

"Yes, but still the only way to that is, unfortunately war. We have high technology and so a lot of humans will likely die, and more will oppose us, so we need to take care of that first." He shrugs, and stands.

"Can't it be peaceful?" I ask, standing to follow him as he moves toward the door.

"The nature of humans won't allow that, and you know it, Kitten." He waves a flat piece in front of the door and it ripples, but remains the same. "Will you come with me?" He asks, half way through the door, and extends a hand to me.

"I guess so." I take his hand and go through the door with him, which sounds weirder than it is.

He laces his fingers between mine, and leads me down the hall. We pass numerous Cyniclons who acknowledge him with respect, and look at me with fear, curiosity or flat out disdain, or a combination or the three.

"Theres so many" I move closer to him to whisper it, well aware that I'm in enemy territory and he's the closest thing to a friend.

"This ship is larger than the last one, and lower in technology. We didn't have the resources to supply the energy to get the other one here and back. This one requires a lot of people to keep it running and safe. It can create it's own resources, but it moves very slowly. It took two years to get here, and it'll take at least that long to go back and get my people. Worse, it'll take 6 or so trips to get all of our people here, which at roughly four years for a round trip, means that many of my people will be dead before we even get a chance to bring them here." He tells me, clearly distressed at those facts.

"I'm sorry Dren." I whisper, and he looks back at me with sad, but hopeful eyes. "If we had just talked to you the first time, and not immediately started fighting with you…" I shrug and he tugs me through another door. The room is almost as bad as mine, for what's in it. A bed, with one pillow one blanket and a small closet with a few pieces of clothes in it.

"This is my room. And don't feel bad Kitten, Deep blue wouldn't have allowed any type of co-existing. He wanted Earth entirely for us, no humans tolerated." He shrugs and let's go of my hand-which I had forgotten he was still holding- and moves to the closet. He pulls a black bag out of the closet, and swipes his... swipe card (?) against the far wall, and a door appears then opens. "Come here" He grabs my wrist and pulls me into the next room.

"What?" I ask as we step into the next room. It's almost as blue as my room was white. There's a sectioned off piece of the room, and he leads me into it.

"But Deep Blue, while being our leader, by no means held the majorities ideas. My people are willing to attempt to coexist, if yours are" He sets down the bag on a small ledge, and grabs my pajama shirt, and lifts it over my head in one quick movement.

"Dren, what're you doing?" I reach for my shirt but he's tossed it nearly across the room, and stands between me and the only way out of the rectangle.

"You've been asleep two Earth days, I thought a shower would be nice." He tells me, as he removes his shirt.

"It would be, if I were alone!" I push him away as he reaches for my pants. He grabs my wrists and pulls our bodies against each other. It's weird, being skin-to-skin with him, he's oddly warm.

"I would allow that, but our showers work by DNA. No one but me can use this shower." He shrugs and leans down and kisses my neck, grabbing my waist. He spins me so I'm facing the wall of the shower, then pushes me so I have to brace myself against the wall and starts kissing down my back.

"DREN!" I step towards the wall, and he straightens up to press our bodies together, and moves my hair to kiss my neck.

"There's nowhere on this ship you can shower alone, however if you prefer it be someone else with you. Tarb seems to be very interested in Kiki, however Sardon would possibly do it." He whispers into my ear, as his hands slid down my body, taking my pants with them.

"I'm not showering with any of you!" I reach down and grab my pants, pulling them back up. "Dren! Just, just….. Can't you turn it on and go?" I step back from him, and fall-sit onto a ledge that's clearly for sitting.

"I could, but I really don't want to." He smiles and kneels between my legs, and playfully nips my inner knee.

"DREN!" I push him, and he stands oddly gracefully, and leans over me. He braces his hands against the wall behind me, and leans very close into me. "Dren, what're you doing?" I don't even look at him, but I fee him move closer into me so his hot breath is on my shoulder, then against my neck, then my ear.

"Humans…"His lips go right against my ear "Are …" He licks my ear.

"Dren!" I gasp, and move the inch or so further into the corner of the ledge/seat I'm on.

" _Compatible"_ He moves his face into mine, his gold eyes darker than I've ever seen them. "With Cyniclons." He smiles and touches his nose to mine, then kisses me moving my head with his hand on my chin so he can deepen the kiss.

"Dren.." I break the kiss, and look away, not able to move any further away from him.

"Kitten, please." He slowly nuzzles my chin, then down my neck.

"Dren, don't" I push him, and he stands up, giving me a rather unpleasant look.

"You're on a ship where I am, essentially, the highest up here." He sighs and steps out of the shower. "The general population isn't….they aren't fans of the mews." He shrugs, and puts his shirt back on. "They, however, know how I feel about you kitten" He sighs and looks at me, then moves back into the shower to lean over me. "I love you, and I want you in any way you'll give me." He takes my hand and grabs it. "For your best interest, you need to be seen with me in very intimate ways, so they'll believe you are mine. I don't want to pretend kitten, but if that's what you want." He shrugs and kisses my hand, and with his lips still pressed to mine he looks up at me.

"Dren, what would happen to me if we didn't pretend?" I ask, kinda scared, I've never seen Dren this calm and serious, it's almost scary.

"Neither of us wants to find out, Kitten." He shakes his head and stands. "Take your shower, I'll go grab you clothes. I'll speak to you after." He kisses my forehead and gets out of the shower, tapping some kind of hidden panel as he leaves, turning the shower one-efficiently soaking me and what clothes I had on. Then he simply leaves the room.

Despite being soaked, and mostly dressed, I still wait a few minutes, to make sure he's gone before I undress.

The water is nice and warm, and feels like light rain. The black bag on the ledge contains a bar that looks like it might be soap, and lathers easily when I rub it against my skin so I use it as soap. Theres a few spray bottles but I don't really understand what they are, no labels, so I just use the bar of soap as shampoo.

"Kitten" Dren walks back into the bathroom, and smiles, giving me a once over. I turn away from him, and cover myself. "You're done?" He asks, and suddenly the water is off.

"Yes." I nod, still with my back to him. Then suddenly I'm in what feels like a huge blow dryer, efficiently drying me, and sending my hair all over my head. "What-?" I ask and turn to face him, and he's close, like maybe a foot away from me.

"You look beautiful, my kitten." He gently caresses my cheek, and then lightly and quickly kisses me.

"DREN" I push him away from me, and he sighs.

"Here, some clothes. If you need help, I'll be in my room." He puts a pile of clothes on the floor just outside the shower and leaves.

Theres a sheer shirt, a small brown halter-crop top that probably goes over the sheer top, if what I've seen from their wardrobe choices mean anything. Then pants, and it all fits perfectly, however theres a lot of ribbons which I, despite my best efforts, I can't figure out.

"D….Dren?" I call out in the genral direction where the door was.

"Kitten, can't quite figure it out?" He smirks, and walks into the room rather confidently towards me, his eyes seeming to darken with each step.

"Just…just the, uh, ribbons." I look away from him, blushing hard and not caring to let him see. The shirt is loose and only the sheer one is staying on, and its skin tight. The pants are about to fall off, the only thing keeping them on is me holding them.

"Yes, humans don't have the sense of style we Cyniclons do." He puts his hands on my hips and nuzzles my neck, and I immediately step forward away from him. My pants and shirt almost falls off in the same moment.

"Kitten, stay still. If you can't work our ribbons, you might just end up naked." He steps closer to me, closer than before. "If that happens, neither of us will be leaving my room." He kisses my neck, as his hands go to the front of the pants. "Or, maybe this bathroom." He nips my neck, and despite myself my knees go a little weak.

"Dren…dren please." I whisper and stand properly again. He steps a little closer again, and nips my ear.

"Yes, kitten?" He whispers into my ear, and one hand holds my pants up, the other slowly inches up my stomach. "What, exactly, did you want?" He grabs my chin and pulls my face back and kisses me. I pull my face forward.

"Help me get dressed." I almost stammer it out, holding the shirt to me and my pants.

"So be it" He murmurs, and quicker than I would've thought both the pants and shirt are tied and the ribbons fan around me just like I've always seen the ones on their clothes do.

"Thank you." I nod and turn to face him. He slowly steps towards me, step by slow step.

"I've been so nice, don't I get an award?" He almost purrs. "Just one quick little quick, kiss. I won't kiss you after until you kiss me." He smirks and looks over me.

"You won't kiss me again?" I ask, backing up, right into the wall.

"Until you kiss me first." He smirks, and steps right close to me.

"Just one, quick kiss." I nod, and he's on me faster than I would've thought. One hand goes to my waist, the other behind my head and he's kissing me. It's quick, but he's got our bodies tightly pressed together and his tongue down my throat.

I will never admit it, but Drens a good kisser.

"Enough, quick kiss, all done." I turn my face from him.

"No no, Kitten. If I'm not to kiss you again, you will kiss me back. It will be a worthy kiss, Kitty-cat." He smiles and slides his hand down my side to my knee.

"Fine" I grab his face and kiss him, and he immediately lifts my legs over his hip, then the other one and grinds his body against mine. He deepens the kiss, and shoves his tongue down my throat. He grabs my hips and more forcefully grinds our bodies together, then he starts going down my neck. I let it go, it feels great, until I remember who it is kissing down my neck.

"Enough, enough Dren." I can't breathe, or rather my breath is coming in short shallow gasps, my body is burning and I've never felt like a worse version of the Mew mew leader.

"So be it." He nods, and lets me down and steps away. "Are you hungry?" He asks, tilting his head and smirking.

"What?" I look over my ...outfit, and it all seems to be perfectly in place. "Yeah" I nod, and he leads me out of the room, back into his. "Wait Dren, can I ask a question?"

"Anything, Kitty-cat" He turns and smiles, oddly gently at me.

"Seriously, what will happen if…if people don't believe we're…together or whatever?" I ask, nervously adjusting my shirt pointlessly.

"Cyniclons mate once, only once. We will only ever have one partner, possibly multiple lovers, but one partner. You're mine." He smiles and gently caresses my face, putting our foreheads together, touching our noses. "However, a mated pair…theres never one who disagrees. So, if you can't act like you're completely in love with me, as I am with you, no one will believe you're my partner. Should that become the case…" He puts his head on my shoulder, and hugs me tightly against him. "They'll likely kill you."


	6. Just like that

Becca

The café is closed, and with good reason. No one's here, except me…and Jake. "So, wait, where is everyone else?" Jake asks, I called him here cuz with no mews and no customers, this place is creepy. However, it is where all our important information is so someone has to guard it. "Okay, so the alien people, Cyniclons, kidnapped Zoey right?" I look up at him from my school work, not like I have anything else to do. He nods, patiently waiting for me to continue. "Okay, so the boss' decided to fuse the originals with another animal, so they'd be even more powerful-"  
"But they beat the aliens once, why can't they do it again?" Jake asks, to be fair that's a good question. "Yeah but there's more aliens etc." I wave the question away, and answer a few math questions. "Anyway, so they were all useless for like a day after being infused now they're off at Elliots private island or whatever, learning to control their new abilities and their hyped up ones." I shrug, not sure why I couldn't come. My abilities have been acting wonky since the aliens showed up, so clearly their presence affects my powers too, and I could totally use the practice but nooooo.  
"Oh, and you're here ….why?" Jake asks, looking around the huge and very very empty café. "Mini-mew, this tiny fluffy robot alien sensing thing, is here going through some information switch thing with Weasley's computer, I'm supposed to call him when that's done. Also, they have like a dangerous amount of information on their computers and if the aliens attack, someone has to guard it." I pointedly look around, as if that'll happen. Why would they think our information would be in a fluffy pink castle? "This blows." He slouches, then just as quick, straightens up and looks at me slyly. "However, we are the only ones here." He stands up and slowly walks over to me. "Which never happens, between working here, being a mew, school, school work" He pointedly looks at my text book and papers and pushes them away. "We could" He slowly pushes my hair behind my shoulder. "Entertain ourselves." He kisses my neck, and I stand and face him. "We could, right here…right now. I mean, the crew won't be back for hours." I sit on the table and open my legs for him to step towards me fitting between them. I grab his neck and kiss him as his hands are quick to unbutton my school uniform and hike up my skirt. My hands nearly tear off his shirt in the desperation I'm suddenly feeling. He's right, this almost never happens lately. He moves down my neck, kissing, nipping, licking me making me hot and hotter as he gets lower and lower towards my breasts, my nipples.  
"Jake, please" I move his hand from my hip, and move it between my legs where I'm already insanely wet, and he pulls my thong down almost quicker than I know what's happening. Then his pants are off, and he's inside me. "Jake" I moan unintentionally, and he kisses me, grabs my hips and quickly begins thrusting as fast and as hard as he can go.  
I dig my nails down his back, and bite his shoulder as his quick thrusts bring me closer and closer, I can feel the buildup filling my body. He digs his nails in my ass as he tries to go faster and harder as he approaches as well, and then he bites my ear. He pulls entirely out. "What-?" I ask, as he pulls my off the table.  
"Trust me" He whispers in my ear as he turns me around, and bends me over the table. It's surprisingly cold against my nipples, but not my stomach. He spreads my legs and re-enters me, it's deeper and borderline too much, but not quite, and I immediately moan. "See?" He whispers against my neck and thrusts hard, each thrust in this position forces a moan from me. Then, he's grabbing my hair and pulling me back, and it's just enough to tip me over the edge, but not him and he continues going hard and fast through my orgasm.  
"Please, Jake." I gasp, not sure I can take the next orgasm my body's already building up to. "Think about it, I didn't lock that door behind me" He makes me look at the main door. "A customer could walk" He thrusts harder, causing me to moan louder. "Or Elliot, or Weasley" He thrusts a few times hard and fast, grunting when he does so. "Or any of the mews." He leans back and puts one of my legs up on a chair, and re-positions himself, going even deeper than before. Before my earlier orgasm I couldn't have done it like this. Even now it's almost too much. "Jake" I whisper-moan loving every piece of this, the risk the thrill…. god, I couldn't have chosen a better partner. Then suddenly, he pulls me up, so we're standing but he's still in me. He continues to thrust and reaches a hand around to play with my clit. "JAKE" I moan as the next orgasm hits my like a fucking train, my knees give and for a second I black out. He's sat me on the table, and is smirking when I open my eyes. "Now, can you ride me like a bull?" He kisses me and I nod, and he lays on the table. I slowly straddle him, and grab him at the base, then slowly slide down onto him watching his face as I do so. Once I'm about half way down, he grabs my hips and thrusts the rest of the way. I raise myself up and down faster and faster, in time with his thrusts and again I can feel the orgasm building. His goes first this time, and he then flips us over, thrusting so hard the table rocks beneath us and for the third and final time, my orgasm literally knocks me out. "Hey, wanna shower?" He asks, once I blearily come to. I smile wide, and we go up to Elliot's shower. Jake takes care of me, as I'm still weak, and once we're clean and dressed we go out onto the back balcony. "That was great" I smile, and kiss him. Leaning into him, and watch the sun and the sky reflect each other. This will probably be one of my best memories. "Weasley Weasley!" Shrill, annoying and faint, it's definitely the alarm thing with mini-mew. I roll my eyes and we head downstairs, walking and checking our table as we walk by-no mess- and head into the basement. "Mini-mew, shhh." I tell the flying fluffy robot as I walk into the room. "Who are you? Who are you? Where's Weasley? Zoey? Zoey?" It asks, and buzzes around me like a god damned mosquito. "Look, Weasley is out with the other mews, Zoey's been kidnapped and I'm the newest Mew." I answer it's questions as best I can while ignoring the urge to swat it down as it slowly stops buzzing around my head. It's just floating in front of my face, and looking me over. "Scan complete" It announces, and flies away from me over to the computer. "Weasley, Weasley!" It starts shrilling at the computer on repeat. "Oh my god" I groan and start to leave, only to be stopped dead by it's next sentence.  
"Not mew mew in hide out! Imposter, Imposter!" "What? Me?" Jake asks, and mini-mew turns around as I hear the front door open. "Not you, her! Her! Not mew mew! Not mew mew!" It starts going off again, and flies towards the door as Elliot and Weasley walk into the basement. "Mini-mew is awake." Weasley smiles as the thing goes over to him and nuzzles his cheek. "Good, we can start with the information research." He goes to a computer and it lights up, after putting in a long password it goes to the main screen. "Weasley, mini-mew said-"I start, walking towards him, sure the thing needs some kind of software update. "Not mew mew, not mew mew" It flies around my head, and Weasley gives Elliot a weird look, something along the lines of panic.  
"Mini-mew, explain." Elliot grabs it, and makes it look at him. "DNA shows 38% Bunny DNA and 23% Cat DNA, not mew mew levels. Not a mew mew" Mini-mew calmly explains and the boys just look at me. "That's wrong right?" I ask, and they look at each other and then back to me, a look on their faces that says they don't know what to say. "I mean, the cat DNA isn't actually compatible and my body's rejecting it, but the Bunny DNA… I mean….I'm the bunny mew mew, right?" I ask, slowly starting to panic because the look on their faces says no, mini-mew is right. But it can't be right. It can't be. I'm a mew mew!  
"Becca, when…when was the last time you transformed?" Elliot asks, stepping towards me. "What?" I ask, unable to believe this is happening. "When Zoey was kidnapped, what was that four days ago?" I ask looking between them, I feel like I might cry. "Yeah, four days ago. Everything came easily, worked as usual?" Weasley asks, slowly approaching me like I might explode. "Well, not….not easily…but my body is rejecting the cat DNA so that's….that's normal right?" I back up, and suddenly I'm sitting in a chair I didn't realize was there.  
"It would be, if the bunny DNA was increasing to cover the cat DNA's decrease." Weasley explains, and sits at the computer quickly hitting some buttons. Then he grabs a needle and comes towards me. "Can I take some blood, and we'll check this right now." I nod, and he quickly takes my blood and messes with his machines and sits back at the computer. "Can you transform?" Elliot asks, and Weasley turns and looks at him with a look on his face I can't describe. "Now?" I ask, slowly standing up and looking at Jake who just shakes his head. He's more lost than I am. "Here?" "Yea, if you can transform then you're a mew mew regardless of what your DNA says." Elliot shrugs, and puts his hands in his pockets. I nod, and pull the pendant out from my pocket where it stays. I close my eyes, bring it to my lips and concentrate.  
Normally I should be feeling a warm beautiful feeling, almost tingley all over my skin. I feel nothing. Slowly I open my eyes and look down at myself. Nothing, still just me. "What…." I feel the tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "You're not a mew mew" Elliot shrugs, and Weasley gets up then his computer goes off.  
It's a tense few moments while he pounds away on the computer, then slowly he stops and looks at me. "I'm…..sorry, Becca…"  
I begin to back away, towards the door.  
"I'm not a mew mew" I turn and run out of the entire building. I collapse somewhere when I can't run anymore, crying more than I thought I ever could. "I'm not a mew mew" "You're kinda cute for a human." I look up, and it's one of the new cyniclons, Cholli I think. I recognize them from the pictures Weasley stole off of public surveillance cameras after Zoey was kidnapped. "Oh?" I don't know what to say. "And, if you're not a mew mew….we need some help." He smiles and extends a hand to me.  
I take his hand, and stand up, smiling.  
"I'm not a mew mew" 


	7. Unexpected

Dren

She was stuck in his room, which could've been a beautiful thing…

Except she was there because she couldn't even pretend to be his. The official story was that she was scared and didn't want to walk around. For all their technology, humans very rarely and very few, went into space. Hell, they only flew around their own planet strapped down or sitting down mostly. Then again, their flight technology, not to mention their off-planet technology was…. Vastly inferior to Cyniclons, to say the least. Regardless, all this helped to further their story of why Zoey had only been outside his room once.

She had wanted to go to her original room, however that was for the sick. She didn't understand that, because Human sick had to sit around with their medical equipment crowded around them. Another area that humans hadn't …. Weren't as far as Cyniclons were.

The observation area was boring. There were tons and tons of screens, however…. They were all watching either the mew mews-which wasn't entertaining as it had been when I'd been able to watch Zoey- or regular humans, casually killing their planet.

They did not deserve this planet.

"Dren, Pai has asked for your presence." A lady came into the room, breaking into my thoughts.

"In regards?" I asked boredly, calmly. It'd been days since they'd taken Zoey and they'd done nothing. Pai, of course, had had plan after plan. However, they wouldn't work without everyone's help, and to get that, he needed everyone's agreement. Thing was, and this had been thrown in their faces repeatedly, was that they had already lost this battle once before.

"I was not informed." She shrugged, looking bored. I breathed out a heavy sigh. Pai liked to hold things close to his chest, especially if he thought it was a good idea. I'd been waiting on him to proposition me to break off from the others and do some sort of attack or other mission, maybe this would be it.

"Where is he" I asked, not looking away from the screen. The blonde..the monkey girl, the one Tarb seemed overtly fond of – not that I'm throwing stones, I have no grounds to- was going down the street in her usual odd manor. Climbing this, swinging from that, balancing on this or that. Even other humans looked at her funny.

"The Chamber." Which would be an odd place to speak of a, more or less, rogue mission. Any of the chosen front men, myself Tarb, Pai and the three others we'd brought along- could enter the room freely. So it was something else.

"Is anyone else along him?" I asked, trying to figure it out. I don't like going into things blind, even if those things could be friendly.

"The Chosen are all gathering." Now that drew my attention back to her. Were we going to attack again? Or perhaps steal another mew mew? My choice was one of the men, even more so than Zoey, in a way, they were the leaders. The mew mews seemed to be less of an ordinary being and perhaps more like a beast back home. The Jailir had three heads, and unlike most muilti-headed beast (of which earth seemed to have none of, leave birth defects or radiation poisoning) the Jailir could still function, live and thrive so long as it had at least one head attached.

"I suppose I should go then." I sighed again, hoping that if the plan wasn't to kidnap one of the other mew mews or the men, that maybe I could sway them in that direction.

"May I escort you?" She asked, looking at me with big doe-y eyes. She had been my lover once, but with Zoey so close to grasp…she wasn't nearly as tempting as she once was.

In cyniclone society it was the other partners fault if one strayed, clearly they were doing something very wrong. But then again, Cyniclones mated for life. Humans didn't. So if I wanted a chance to win Zoey, my best bet was to leave all my old lovers untouched.

"No." I shook my head only a second before I moved space around me and appeared before the large doors. No one could teleport to inside, but that was kind of the point.

The doors opened and I realized I was the last of all of us here. Great.

"What is happening?" I asked as I strode into the room. And a few parted, Cholli, Pai and Tarb to be exact, and I saw.

The new mew, the one that wasn't there last time, was casually sitting in one of the seats.

"What- No one told me of another raid." I fumed. They left me out? Why? I swear if it had any relation to refusing to treat Zoey as a prisoner..

"There wasn't, I did this alone. And she came willingly." Cholli stepped forward, ever proud. Pai was glaring at his back with something akin to hatred. Strong annoyance maybe.

"Willingly?" I asked and stepped towards the new girl, she looked at me ever so calmly.

"Yes, I'm not biologically able to transform or call power, so I can't be a mew mew. If I can't be a Mew Mew, then I'll help the cyniclons." She shrugged, but really, this seemed too perfect.

"Has anyone considered that she's a plant?" I asked, turning to give her my back.

"Yes, I mentioned the possibility a few times." Pai said, ever so calm. But I knew him, and his anger- a powerful thing- was just below the surface.

"She can't be." Cholli explained how he's found her, with some parts filled in by the girl. "And they had no idea I was there!" With that last he turned to glare at Pai, to ever so calmly glared back.

"Or they wanted you to think they didn't know you were there, and it's an elaborate trick." I said, and Pai sighed as Cholli began to argue. "Does she have her pendant on her?" I interuppted him.

"Her what?" Cholli looked confused.

"You would know had you read but a single paper I gave you in their regards." Pai sighed, and stepped in front of him. "It fits in their hand, small like an egg bit with a flat side."

"I..didn't check." He finally looked down.

"Check her." The other two new ones did as told, holding her and searching.

The little golden oval gleamed as if it'd been recently polished in one of the new guys hands, Ajin I believe his name was.

"You idiot!" Pai screamed in our home tongue, and they quickly started off in a heated debate. I paid them no mind, I was watching the girl. She looked lost, and confused and most importantly, scared.

"You knew you had that on you." I approached her, calmly. Once upon a time, when we'd first came,

We'd each attacked the girls separately. They had used those pendants as a communications device, and were always a step ahead of where we thought they'd be because of it.

"No….well, if I thought about it, yes…but I swear I didn't! I honestly don't want to be a part of them, the mew mews or humans!" She stomps her foot, her hands in fists. It was clearly swaying Cholli, if the argument in our native tongue was anything to go by.

It wasn't fooling me.

"Take her to room 8." Two of the ship securities took her, an arm to each of them. In her defense, she went willingly save for a few arguments and a parting shot of "You'll regret this!"

No one in the room seemed to pay her any mind.

"Smash it!" Tarb was now in the argument, but you couldn't tell by his body or face..he looked completely relaxed.

"We should put it in a secure room, and study it. We've never had one of these, and it doesn't have the artificial intelligence of their robotic pet." Pai stepped forward, hand out to take it from Ajin.

"Let me see it first." I took it out of Ajin's out stretched hand, half way to Pai's waiting one.

They all looked at me confused, patiently but still confused.

"Wesley, you can hear us can't you?" I spoke into the pendant, my finger carefully on the sensor on the side.

There was no answer, and everyone gave me looks from confused, to _he is crazy_. Except Pai and Tarb, they seemed to have caught on.

"Wesley, I haven't hurt Zoey or Becca, but I know you can hear me and it'd be wise, for their safety, to respond." I spoke into the pendant again, and for a moment I thought he really wouldn't answer me.

"You wouldn't hurt Zoey." That was the tall one, the older one that Pai was fond of…

"Hello, Renee." I smiled at looks of astonishment and from Pai and Tarb, proud.

She didn't respond.

"You're right, I will not allow anything to harm my Kitten." I smiled, and then frowned thinking of the sulking cat in my room, probably laying on the bed, watching on of the few transmissions we could find from their Tvs. "However, now we have two mews, and only one any of us care for." I spoke calmly slowly, almost grinning into the pendant. They knew I wouldn't allow any harm to come to my kitten, they always had known that, so they hadn't worried.

Now we had Becca, and her not only did none of care deeply for, but none of us even knew. She was nothing, or less, to us. We had them, and we all knew it.

"What do you want Dren?" Wesley came across, louder and clearer than Renee had. She was probably speaking out of her pendant, he the main system.

"Answer some questions, and I will ensure Becca's safety for 1 week. More than that would be a lie, as I alone can only do so much." I explained to him, which instantly got some silent complaints.

"And after that week?" Wesley asked, smart man.

"Hope you can rescue her." I shrugged, and the tone was clear in my voice.

"I'll answer some, not all. I will not further risk all of our safety for one person, mew or not." Wesley answered, and I suddenly had more respect for him.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"On the moon." He answered, flatly.

"Could you hope to get here?"

"It's unlikely."

"But not impossible?"

"No, not entirely impossible."

"What kind of information have you received from this pendant?"

"It's still coming in." He sounded entirely unhappy to share that bit, more so than the rest.

"What kind of information do you think you'll receive? Is it similar to when Pai took the robot?"

"Yes, it's similar." With that I threw the pendant to the floor, and smashed it under my heel.

"DREN!" Pai screamed, and fell apon the broken technology.

"It's entirely possible for them to get information enough to replicate how we transport. They could be here within the week." I sighed, and fell into one of the chairs in the room. "We should expect an attack soon, perhaps within the week I gave them to save Becca." I ran my hands roughly through my hair. I could care less if they figured that out, it'd happen or it wouldn't. We'd win or we'd lose, simple as that.

But if reinforcements showed up, Zoey would fight with them as much as she could. Regardless of the outcome, the story that she was mine as I was hers, would forever be blown.

"Figure this out." I gestured at all of them, leaving them to deal with this potential problem, as I left the room. Once outside the room, I moved space around me until I was outside my own door. Another area where we could only teleport to outside of, to ensure each of our privacy.

I came into the room, and found Zoey as I'd expected. Laying on the bed, watching some show on the screen I'd given to her.

"Kitten."


	8. With the enemy?

Zoey

It had been days, days since I'd been here. Here, under their power. Here, under _his_ power. Trapped in _his_ room. He'd given me a tablet like thing, only thinner. It was nearly transparent, but they'd connected it to our satellites, and I could watch TV shows. They were in another language, but it was better than nothing…barely.

Dren barely came into the room, but I'd started telling the time by his routine. He came back when it was night, to sleep beside me. He was always better behaved than I'd ever have expected him to be, sleeping in the same bed, under the same blanket with me. When he woke, he'd get up go out bring back food, shower and then set up the shower and new clothes for me. They were the same three out fits, but as far as I could tell, they were clean when I wore them again. It'd been almost a week, and I was wearing the same outfit he'd originally given me.

Then he'd leave, only to come back to bring food around what I assumed to be lunch, then dinner shortly before he'd come back to sleep. Then the pattern would repeat. I counted those as days, but really I could be wrong. I had no clue.

"Kitten." The one word was the only way I knew he was suddenly in the room, and unless I'd loss some time, I was pretty sure he was early for supper. Hell, Lunch's dishes were still sitting half-empty by the door. He'd take them out when he brought supper, but he didn't have any food in his hands and I hadn't even begun to get hungry again.

"What's going on?" I asked, panic quickly filling my stomach and I suddenly worried I'd lose my lunch.

"Nothing, I wanted to see you." He smiled, a slightly bigger version of the sadly-happy one he normally used when he spoke to me over the last few days.

"Why? Dren…just tell me." I whispered the last, as he'd crossed the room-a very, very small room, and was leaning over the edge towards me.

"Nothing to worry your head over." He grinned, and grabbed the back of my head and brought me into a kiss. I hadn't expected it, as much as I hadn't expected our first ever kiss. So just like the first one, I was motionless. Except, the first one was been chaste, and impossibly quick. The fact that I had ever counted it as a kiss, was stretching the term to it's limits. This kiss was not. He quickly began moving this mouth over mine, pressing harder and harder his mouth to mine. I had two options, open my mouth or cut my lips on my own teeth. I opened my mouth, and he took the opportunity to do two things. First, he moved so our mouths fit better, so he could push his tongue in deeper, more thoroughly. Second, he pushed and pulled me down back onto the bed, so his body pinned mine to the bed.

"Dren!" I almost yelled his name, and pushed him away the second he gave me half a breaths space to do so. "You promised." I glared at him, and from so close I could watch it flit through his eyes.

"Sorry, Kitten. I forgot, honest." He smiled as he got up, and I couldn't help but notice. If cyniclons were as similar to humans as he said, he wasn't as sorry as he should be.

" . . ." I pointed to the door, and gestured to beyond it. Something was going on, something had made him forget his promise to me. I did truly believe he'd forgotten.

"They…. They won't allow you to hide in here much longer, 3 days at most." He sighed sitting beside me, almost touching but not quite.

"Why?"

"Honestly, if I were to you as you are to me, you shouldn't feel unsafe in any way. An adjustment period is acceptable, but even that excuse grows thin." He sighed, and looked at me, and I realized I'd leaned into him, unintentionally, but I had.

"So…what do you want me to do? I can't fake it that well." I shrugged, and looked away as I leaned back.

"Honestly, I think we could possibly fool them into believing your unusual behavior as human nervousness-who wouldn't be nervous if they suddenly had to meet not only their future in laws, but the entire species?" He shrugged, and stood. "But, Zoey….that's not the biggest problem."

He'd used my real name, which was surely a bad, bad sign.

"Dren, stop stalling." I whispered, what else could be a problem? What else could they disbelieve me for? As the thoughts flitted across my mind, I realized something. I don't know when it happened, but I trusted Dren. Not unconditionally, but enough.

"We can tell when we've been intimate with each other, the female puts off the scent of the male. It's a very primitive thing, like marking our territory." He shrugged. "The point is, they currently think we're going at each other nightly, if not more. The second you step out of that door, they'll know different, and they'll call bullshit on us."

He sat beside me, his eyes careful. I realized something else-I'd grown used to him. So used I could read him, and he knew it. Could he read me?

"So, just put the scent on me. It can't be that hard." I was really hoping he didn't have to pee on me or something worse.

"I can't, it's kind of… it's a sex only kind of thing." Worse, much much worse.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" I asked him, I couldn't think of anything else to say. What do you say to that? Have sex with your enemy? Never! But…they were likely to kill me if I didn't, so did that make it okay? When was sleeping with the enemy, outside of spy movies, ever okay?

"Yes, but Kitty-cat, it's more than that." He hesitated, and took a deep breath. He was clearly fighting to keep the smile off his face, but also nervous about what he had to say next. He liked it, and he knew I wouldn't. "The scent builds with each….time." He shrugged, and looked at me, waiting.

Admittedly, it took me a minute.

"So no matter what they'll know we haven't….before today?"I asked, and there was suddenly light in his eyes, but it was a dark light. Similar to what Mark looked like when I'd promised him… oh. He leaned into me, and I leaned back, unsure what to do.

"No exactly, after a certain amount it's hard to tell how often or for how long, as long as we keep it at that level." His hand was back at the back of my head, and in a quick movement that almost hurt but not quite, we were pretty much in the same position as soon as he had walked in.

"Be plain Dren, no more beating around the bush." I breathed the words, and he was more than close enough to hear them. Hell, my lips had brushed his as I'd spoken the words.

"Give me your body completely, for the next few days. I won't leave this room, that'll give us maybe an extra day or two to build my scent on your skin. Then, give your body to me at least twice a day. And don't deny me any part of your body that I ask for, verbally or not, while in front of people." He kissed me, one hand slowly running down my body, and suddenly my legs was up around his hip so very hard parts of his body were pressed against very soft parts on mine.

"Dren, I can't!" I pushed him, and he was suddenly off me and across the room so fast I knew he'd had to have teleported there.

I slowly sat up as he dug through the closet, and then slowly turned around with a number of ribbons in his hands. They were each black and seemed to almost slide across his fingers, almost like silk but more….silky..as weird as that sounds. Then before I even realized what was happening he was in front of me.

"I won't lose you because you can't just give yourself over to the part of you that wants me. I know it's there, and so do you." He shrugged and took one of my hands, tying the end of one of the ribbons around my wrist. "You want me or you wouldn't have taken any kiss I ever gave you, you wouldn't have melted into them like you were starving and they were food." He tugged it behind me, and some kind of loop had come out of the wall, he threaded the ribbon through it, and it went back in. He grabbed my other wrist and tied it too. "You wouldn't be allowing this, knowing exactly what I'm going to do." He was leaning over me, and slowly he leaned down and kissed me, just a quick chaste kiss.

"Dren…" I whispered, not sure what to do. I tugged on the roped now binding my wrists, but that was pointless, for all intents and purposes I was attached to the wall. He slowly kissed down the side of my face, my neck leaving little bites that made me catch my breath. "Dren." I whispered, my voice much more breathy now.

"God, that sounds so fucking hot, Kitten." He moaned against me, grinding his erection against my stomach, which caused me to arch into him. He quickly and alarmingly efficiently takes off the shirt that I still require his help with to put on. "Kitten" He nearly growls, watching my chest rise and fall with my quick breaths. Then he leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to bring it to a hard point.

"DREN" I gasp, arching into him, moaning lowly as I bite my lip and grind soft parts of me against had parts of him, and loving the feeling.

"Tell me kitten, what do you want, right now?" He purrs against my skin, and I shift my hips.

"Please Dren…" I whisper, biting my lip and looking away from him. Suddenly, I'm naked underneath him, and he's sliding a finger through my drenched lips. "Please" I moan arching my hips against his hand, needing more.

"Tell me kitten. I want to hear you say it, beg for it." He growls, and lifts his hand to lick my juices off it, just that sight makes me arch and moan. "Your ears are out." He grins, and that shocks me for a minute. Mark, my only other partner, wouldn't touch me if they came out.

"Dren" I whisper shocked, distracted from my libido for a moment.

He stands and slowly starts removing his clothes, hell by human standards, he's incredibly sexy. He drops his pants and- omg it looks pretty much the same- and kneels between my legs.

"I want to fuck you while your ears are still out, I want to fuck my Kitten" He rubs his tip against my opening, and I moan for his words as much as his actions, moving against him. "But I want you to tell me you want it, beg for it first."

"Please Dren" I moan, arching my hips against him, needing _more_.

"Please what?" He grins and just barely pushing into me, then retreating.

"Oh my god, please Dren!" I moan, and look up at him, right into his golden eyes "Fuck me Dren, please just fuck me. Hard, fast and deep. Please Dren!"

With a noise that is a mix between a growl and a moan he shoves into me completely, and I moan loudly for him.

"So you're busy then?" Pai's voice comes from the doorway, and I'm immediately the color of a freaking tomato.

Dren, apparently unfazed, rolls his hips causing me to stop looking at Pai and look up at him, gasping.

"What do you want?" Dren finally looks over at him and moves one hand to play with my clit, making me moan and squirm.

"Cholli has an idea, he's calling us." Pai smiles looking between us. "Is that the only way you can get her? Tie her down?" Pai looks at me, at the ropes binding my hands to the wall.

"No." Dren snaps defensively, and in a movement I can't quite follow I'm free of the ropes. "Come sit on my lap, Kitten" He helps me move onto his lap, guiding himself into me, for which I gasp and moan loudly.

"God, please.." I moan burying my face into Dren's shoulder, moving my hips as his hands are slowly directing me.

"So if she would put off your scent, would it be unbearable?" Pai laughs, "Come as quickly as you can, we're in the Chamber" And then he's gone.

"So the scent thing was a lie?" I ask, and he flips us so I'm on the bottom again and begins to aggressively thrust into me quick and hard.

"I had to get you under me somehow" He grins and kisses me, slowly picking up pace and rubbing my clit until I come loudly against his mouth, him swallowing my every gasp and moan.

He comes inside me creating a mess, which starts to trail down my legs as I stand.

We have a quick shower, him holding me like a lover but not being even remotely sexual, just...loving.


	9. Soon

Kiki

"Look, Becca has abandoned us, and humans. She willingly went to the Cyniclons. She's a traitor to the mew mews and humanity." Elliot explains, as I flip and catch my legs around one of the beams on the ceiling, so I hang upside down, as we listen to him explain.

"You can't be serious. She's one of us, even if her DNA isn't … mew mew, she's still human." Bridget shakes her head and readjusts her glasses, then goes back to holding herself. Bridget always looks like she's trying to hold herself together.

I flip and lightly land on a table and cartwheel myself off, continuing to cartwheel until I stand beside Corina.

"Look, they…have proof. She had her pendant on her when we realized she's gone. We listened in, and heard her. She went willingly." Elliot looks down, looking guiltier than I've ever seen him. Elliot pretty much owns everything he does, even his mistakes.

"What else did you hear?" Renee asks, but not like she's truly interested. Does she already know?

"Not much, Dren caught on pretty quickly, and smashed it, cutting our signal. However we were able to get a fair amount of information before that. We know they're parked on the moon, they have Becca and Zoey and Dren is still unwilling to harm Zoey, the same can't be said for Becca though. He told us we had a week's time of her guaranteed safety but..." Wesley explains, trailing off and going over to his computers. "We did get one, or rather pieces of one, specific thing that could prove extremely helpful as it may allow us to replicate their transportation method of teleporting. Ours would be artificial, but I think between Elliot's fathers' research and our own, with this addition we might be able to do it." He starts typing and sliding around, and I jump and hang from the rafters again, this time by only one leg.

"So we can save Zoey and Becca?" I ask, flipping over to hand walk along the rafter.

"Possibly, I have enough information to build a device, hell even a portable one, with a little work. The problem is, I don't think I can get it done and ready in the time we have. If we could get another pendant to go through with the cyniclons..." Wesley shrugs and turns to face the crowd of us.

"Which is why we made more." Elliot pulls a box out from under the computers. "We want you to carry at least 3 extras on you at all times, so if you get the chance, through it through their…portals they create. One or two more pendants through and we'll have enough, even more than enough, to quickly replicate it. " He starts handing them down to us, tossing mine up into the rafters so I have to jump and dive between and around them to catch the pendants.

"What makes you think they'll attack again?" Corina asks, hands on hips 'I'm too rich for this' pout in full swing. "They took Zo and didn't attack again, until they took Becca which they didn't even attack us during. Maybe they just wants Zo, or one or two of us." Corina shrugs, and bites her lip, her worry rather clearly showing through her attitude.

"They gave us a week to save Becca before they hurt her, they will then assume we mean to attack and save them both in that time frame. They aren't going to wait for us to attack, especially as they likely assume that we have enough information to replicate the teleportation." Wesley answers, standing and pacing.

I sit in the rafters in a spot where I can see them all. Corina trying to display annoyed attitude and failing, Renee looking calm as a monk but hey she's a professional actress, and Bridget worrying her lip and tugging on a few strands of hair, the only one who looks like she's feeling. We're all extremely worried.

"What if we don't see them in that time frame? Or can't get the pendants through?" I ask, dropping down to the floor and sitting Indian style on top of a table.

"We'll just have to hope that we do." Elliot sighs and leaves, going upstairs in somewhat of a huff.

"In the meantime, we want you girls to use the café back yard to work on your new abilities." Wesley announces, and turns around, effectively dismissing us.

"Sure" Renee shrugs and turns to leave, Corina is only too quick to follow her muttering something about Ballet being enough of a workout.

"Coming Kiki?" Bridget asks, looking at me.

"YUP" I smile widely and follow her outside.


	10. Changed

*3 Days Later*

Dren

"My mew mew comes here willingly and we treat her like a war prisoner. Dren kidnaps their leader and we treat her like a convert?" Cholli angrily paces a few feet in front of us, but I couldn't care less, sitting in my large chair with my kitten curled into my lap.

" _Your mew mew_ smuggled her pendant here to transfer information." Pai points out rather calmly.

"What're you guys talking about?" Zoey curiously asks, looking up at me, and the sight-of her curled in my lap, looking up at me- catches my breath. I cannot wait to see her carrying my children.

"Cholli picked up your newest, she willingly came here, but we don't trust her." I explain as we're arguing in our native tongue, and watch her jaw drop. "We have an audience, Kitty-cat" I remind her and kiss her long and deeply.

"Right" She nods, and bites her lip. She shifts so she's straddling me, and I'm instantly thinking of sending everyone out, or just doing her here like this…but she seemed kind of put off by just Pai so an entire room full might not work. "Why did she come willingly?" She asks as she curls against my chest.

"What do you mean?"

She shifts and it causes me to lowly groan, and grab her ass to press her against me harder, to which she gasps.

"Part of what makes us mew mews is the bond between us. We cannot betray each other, it's impossible. So she came with the enemy willingly? Why?" Zoey explains, and shifts so she's nearly pressing her opening against my erection. I reach between us and slightly move our clothing, and suddenly I'm inside her and she's gasping looking around.

"Don't worry, they don't care." I soothe her and bring her face in for a kiss, and begin to move my hips and she moves hers. God, she feels amazing. She's where I want to be 100% of the time, screw any responsibilities.

"Do you know that human society frowns on public sex, Cholli?" Pai asks patiently, his tone clearly done with the argument.

"Really? Why?" Cholli responds.

"They just do, so then a human would be… hesitant to say the least to have public sex, correct?"

"Yeah, that makes sense." Cholli hesitantly agrees, not sure but clearly not liking where this is going.

"The reason why, your mew mew is a prisoner and Dren's isn't is happening on that chair" Pai directs Cholli to us, where I've gotten Zoey's breasts out of the dress I put her in earlier, so I can watch them bounce as she rides me.

"Oh." Cholli laughs.

"Please" Zoey begins bouncing harder and faster, grabbing and pinching her own nipples which is incredibly hot.

"God" I growl and pull her down to kiss me, and then I've moved us, so I'm standing and fucking her against the wall, the wall being the only thing she's touching other than me. Then I'm thrusting into her hard and fast and deep, and when she tightens around me I can't help but come almost violently for her.

I teleport us back to my chair, and slip out of her, straightening us both up and she curls contentedly against me, very much like an earth cat.

"She that good?" Tarb asks, barely old enough to be thinking of such things.

"Better" I tell him and he gets a thoughtful expression.

"Okay, we need to form a plan to take down the rest of the mews. Having Zoey is great" I smirk as I say that, unable to help myself, as everyone stops to listen to me. "We need to attack again, get the girls away from the two men who seem to lead them. We'll grab them next." I tell them my plan, sticking to our native tongue to keep the dazing Zoey oblivious. Angry sex sounds great, but I'm not sure if that'll work for Zoey, not to mention she might cut me off after. Not ok.

"That's a good plan, the men are the leaders in truth." Pai nods and begins messing with the computers, and the others crowd around him as they figure out a plan.

"We have to lure the girls away from them, they tend to stay at that shop they have. We should lure the girls as far from it as possible, and send another team in to get them. The stronger should distract the girls and the weaker will be sent into to get the men, they don't have abilities, so it should be easy." I shrug, accidently disturbing the kitten on my lap, she slowly blinks up at me then curls back against me, dozing again.

"That's really good." Pai smiles, and he and the others get to work ironing out the details of the plan.


End file.
